User talk:KittySoft/Archive 1
Thanks for the fix on the build kitty..must have missed that one..lolDeadlyknights 16:31, 16 September 2006 (CDT) --- Why don't you remake Mage Bow as R/E? you're only using 1 ele skill! :) 00:07, 18 February 2006 (CST) --- Thanks for double checking me. :) It means a lot. --Ravious 00:18, 24 February 2006 (CST) --- You might want to rework your Warrior build. At this point, all it's doing is keeping itself alive and dealing as much as no damage... Trust the monks, they can keep you alive no matter how bad they are, just stay in their radius. You should not put points in more than two attributes unless you have a real reason to do so. =/ --Nilles 04:28, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :That build is outdated atm, i'll update them when Mage Bow gets to level 20. --KittySoft 07:53, 18 April 2006 (CDT) --- Thanks for the language correction. How stupid of me. ("What!? Someone actually reads my user page!?") --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:35, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Vandal I don't think we've met (I'm sure there's lots of people on the GuildWiki I haven't interacted with) yet but you seem to be faster at removing the vandalism than me so I'll go to bed then (it's past midnight here in Australia) but good job on it. I'll have to remember to put a thanks on Stabber's page too but she might bring up some other crazy piece of Aussie fauna again and we do have plenty to choose from :) Maybe it'll be an emu next time...anyway back on topic, thanks again, removing vandalism is now a slightly less thankless job ^_^ --Xasxas256 09:09, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Ahvha's Longbow The page can be found at Ahvha's Longbow, not sure why you added it to a redirect :) — Skuld 05:47, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Adjusting the Featured build In the future, please make sure that you follow the Server clock when updating the Featured Builds section. Right now, we have 2 builds set on the 29th, which screws up my article on past featured builds list. --Rapta 20:31, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :My mistake, that was not a featured build adjustment, but a vandal. My mistake. :P --Rapta 20:33, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Scalable skill bar I noticed you are using on your user-page with 3 empty slots in it. Instead of not specifying anything, try specifying Optional. Will result in this: :) — Galil 13:35, 13 July 2006 (CDT) : Or just : :optional is there automatically for unspecified slots — Skuld 13:38, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Sig Kitty, please keep images used in sigs to about line height, dunno, about 22px or so? Talk pages will get horribly distorted if you use those 40px images or whatever they are. I noticed you have a note saying "copy and paste this" - you should be copying and pasting this or it will show an include link. Thanks — Skuld 08:55, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :lowered it to 28px --'Image:Kitty1.png|28px|' (Talk) ( ) Image:Soft2.png|28px| 09:56, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::Now it is unreadable and still too large.. — Skuld 10:04, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::The colors are awfull, the text unreadable and the images too high. Time to redo the images in 20-25px size? -- (talk) 12:42, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Just chiming in... Very unreadable. --Karlos 13:47, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::::It might help if you changed from PNGs to JPEGs as they will scale better. --Rainith 14:00, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Done -- (Talk) ( ) 01:22, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::Better. I disagree with your choice of colors, but that might just be me. ;) -- (talk) 03:28, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Yaaarrgh. Pastels just doesn't agree with me, but let me tell you, pink-on-teal and especially vice-versa were bad enough in the eighties. Don't let the eighties happen again, please. Lemme add some constructive criticism here along with the destructive kind listed above - you might want to sharpen the font after scaling it down in a tool such as Photoshop; or just use a smaller font to begin with. Those words; almost impossible to read. --Black Ark 05:04, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::your signature give me bad memories of CGA 4 games. i think i hated the barbie game.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:03, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::Oh wow that takes me back, I used to love Alley Cat (the game depicted on that Wikipedia entry). But I am in agreement with my esteemed collegues on your sig KittySoft, the colours look nasty, I'm not a big fan, sorry. --Xasxas256 18:10, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Movin' Hey there, just a quick note, when you move something you often add the delete template to the old article, particularly for incorrectly named articles like Draining Nightmare where the old name is totally unneeded. Just remember to fix any links to the old article when you add the +del. Cheers! --Xasxas256 09:02, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks -- (Talk) ( ) 09:13, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::This has nothing to do with moving but...normally when you're adding the delete tag you put +del in the edit summary. I don't know why that syntax but that's what everyone does, it'll make you look like a pro, you know like me! :P :P :P --Xasxas256 01:11, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::well, i forgot this time, its only about 7 AM in the UK -- (Talk) ( ) 02:27, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I have absolutely no idea at all why I wrote that comment. On most days when I knock off work I make some comment on some talk page but on Fridays in particular I always finish with something random. Why don't we just forget the whole thing? (Actually why not just remove them...I won't tell if you don't! :P) --Xasxas256 03:18, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Charm Animal Could you specify why you removed the recently added tip on Charm Animal? Seems like a valid hint to me (presuming that it does work, would've saved me quite some trouble if I had thought of that). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:40, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :It was worded like a guide to charming animals, which doesnt belong on a skill page, things like that should be in either its own article (Example Link) or not present on GuildWiki at all -- (Talk) ( ) 07:49, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::I partially agree with KittySoft. Such guide specific to one other skill jut doens't seem to fit in the article. However, I can't imagein a better place for that hint. -- (talk) 07:55, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hmm, I don't see how this is different to about 90% of the usage notes we have for other skills. Many of them note other skills that have a certain desired or undesired effect in conjuinction with the skill. I agree, though, that this particular note may possibly be better placed in Animal compainon. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:05, 21 August 2006 (CDT) You have new messages... That box is just plain evil. Tricked me atleast. :D -- (talk) 08:11, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :click on the new messages link, not the diff link next time, i got it from uncyclopedia -- 08:13, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::I DID click the new messages link. I tried to find what was new and even went to my history. Then I noticed that nothing had changed and you had tricked me. -- (talk) 08:16, 21 August 2006 (CDT) I too have been fooled, that reminds me of the links that "steal your soul" or other similiar trap sites.-Onlyashadow 08:21, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :But this is much more fun. :) -- (talk) 08:27, 21 August 2006 (CDT) "not needed" Who are you to decide what is needed and what isn't? I really despise the attitude the wiki has towards Minion master builds... --Jamie 06:28, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :humm.. you decided it was needed. Everyone can have an opinion :( — Skuld 06:30, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::Aye yes I did Skuldling, blood magic isn't needed in a MM build --Jamie 06:40, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :::I moved the page and tagged the old page for deletion, i dont add on any other page -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 09:54, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes, I made an error of judgment, I hope you will accept my apology --Jamie 11:03, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Favored builds Please dont make builds favored that only recieved 2 positive votes. There is currently a discussion about the number of votes needed (including a vote itself) on Talk:Builds, but all proposals include 3 or more votes to make a build favored. PS: I just checked, the original author had a posivite vote, but his one should not have counted towards 3. --Xeeron 16:15, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Hi Hey KittySoft, are you from the UK? I just wondered from one of your comments... Where abouts are you from? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:37, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, i'm from the UK (specifically somewhere near birmingham), why did you ask? -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 09:55, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Just curious. I know some people who live near Dudley. I'm from the north east of England. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:19, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Happy Birthday! :=D — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:41, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::Congratulations <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:29, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::Happy birthday :) — Skuld 04:41, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Thanks, i didn't respond earlier because i had to go to school early today -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) KittySoft 10:16, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Happy birthday, is this a big one? --Xasxas256 23:03, 14 September 2006 (CDT) N/Mo Hex Support I'm taking that out of tested, it cannot sustain a heal party and wait for it.. rebirth in HA and TA? — Skuld 03:47, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :I got rid of rebirth, ignore me — Skuld 03:50, 17 September 2006 (CDT)